Long Road
by wonderwman07
Summary: A tale of the return of the Hero of Ferelden after 5 years absence in order to have her beloved king from an evil that wishes revenge against the two lovers. Will the love of a human King and his Dalish Rose triumph over evil? All thing belong to BioWare, I am just a humble Sire playing with with
1. Prologue: A Dark Ritual

Prologue: The Dark Ritual

The home of Arl Eamon

The words of the elder grey warden Riordan rang throughout my soul. "In order to stop the archdemon a warden must be sacrificed to contain the spirit of the old god."

Walking down the lonely halls of Arl Eamon's home I make my way back to my chambers. Approaching my chamber door I find the burning light of the fireplace eliminating Morrigan face.

"Mahariel", she calls to me as I enter my room. "I know you have spoken to the old warden tonight have not?"

"Yes", I reply pausing to find the words to say. "He told me how to defeat the archdemon", I answer her.

Morrigan walks up to me she holds her mother's grimoire in her hands. "What if I told you there was a way for both of you to survive the battle with the archdemon", she says handing me the book.

"How is that possible? Riordan said a warden has to be sacrificed in order to contain the old god's spirit" I reply.

"There is always another way dear Warden. According to my mother an unborn child maybe able to absorb the essence of the old god, sparing the person who slew it", she replies turning her back to me.

"And what of the child, wouldn't it be born an abomination?" I ask fearing her answer.

"No, since you and that dim witted man are pure your child would purify the old god's spirit upon it entering the child's body", she replies looking down at her hands.

I feel my heart leap with joy but it was short lived. This child would be half elf and half human, apart of neither world yet still hated by both. Observing Morrigan's stand offish behavior I knew this gift would come with a heavy price.

"What is the price of this gift Morrigan you wish to give to me an Alistair?" I ask looking into the burning embers of the fireplace. "Why would you do this four us?"

"I aid you for my own benefit plus I believe you would rather do the act than have me sleep with the dim wit myself", she replies with a slight laugh.

"True I would rather not think of you touching my 'dim witted' shem", I reply returning her laughter. "Now what is your price?"

"Once the child is born I will take it with me into the Wilds and teach it the ways of the old gods", she answers walking up behind me. "The gods of old were powerful and kind. I see a great darkness coming and the child you bare maybe the key to saving us all from this darkness."

"So if I do this I will never see my child again?" I ask turning to face her.

"Once the child reaches a certain age I will allow it to return to you", she replies touching my shoulder. "Think on it awhile Mahariel for the night is still young, but remember if you choose not to take my offer either you or Alistair will die on the morrow."

I pace back and forth thinking of what I should do; for I love Alistair with all my heart and I could never be parted from him even thou he is a shem. I watch Morrigan heading to leave my chambers but I rush up to her grabbing her arm. Lost for eloquent words I being to speak.

"If I die than Alistair will not recover from losing me and if he dies than so does this kingdom", I say as I slowly look her in the eyes. "What must I do?"

Morrigan touches her hand over mine. She hands me a vile with a red liquid inside. "Drink this", she says handing me the vile.

"What is it", I ask taking the vile in my hands.

"It will make you night a fruitful one my dear Warden. Now go to Alistair love him and in the morning your salvation will be in your womb", she says as she leaves me alone in my room.

Taking the vile to my lips I drink its red liquid. It tastes and good and any wine found in an Orlesian palace. Once the vile is empty I head toward my beloved's chambers down the hall.

Alistair Theiron's Chambers

As I reach Alistair's chamber door my heart beings to flutter. I gently knock on his door opening it only to find him shirtless sitting in a large chair looking into the fire.

"My Dailsh Rose the thought of being some darkspawn's breakfast keep you awake too?" he jokes trying mask his fear of the upcoming battle.

"No ma sa'lath (my one love) I just did not wish to spend tonight alone", I reply walking up to him and kissing his hare chest.

"Oh", he says with a devilish smile getting up from his chair. "I see my Rose has grown fond of my late night skills."

I smile as I feel him pull me close. "Well ma sa'lath you shems must be good for something", I reply as he lifts my chin to kiss me.

He laughs, "Well my lady I am glad we humans have proven to do something positive in the eyes of the Dalish." I see his face turn serious and he looks down at me. "Mahariel, I will kill the archdemon I could not bear the thought of losing you."

I kiss him causing him to wrap his arms around me. "Do not speak of such dark things let us just enjoy this night together", I reply as he removes my robes.

Alistair picks me up and places me on the bed. Slowly he climbs up my naked body leaving a trail of kisses in his wake.

"I Love you my little dark skinned Dalish Rose", he says looking deeply into my pale blue eyes.

"And I you my king", I reply thinking of the child we were creating that my beloved would never see.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: The Hero's Call**

Denerim, the capital city of Ferelden

A blond headed elf walks down the crowded halls of the palace of Denerim trailed by several heavily armed men. He enters the throne room pushing the large wooden open.

"Captain Zevran Arianai of the Royal Guard", shouts the crier as the elf marches up to the king.

"Oh shut the hell up", Zevran says hating being called Captain. "I'm pretty sure the king has eyes and can see who it's me." He was a bodyguard the request of the Hero of Ferelden plan and simple. No need for titles he is just helping a friend. Reaching the throne he bows before the king.

"Captain what brings you here?" Alistair asks looking bored at the royal day to day duties.

"Something of the greatest importance your Majesty, may I speak with you in private my king?" he says giving Alistair the Antivan someone is trying to kill you eye.

Alistair nods to Arl Eamon calling him to his side. "Could you handle these for I bit I will be back shortly", Alistair says as he gets up from his throne. As the Arl continues to listen to the daily requests on Alistair's behalf Alistair leads Zevran into his privy chambers. "Who wants to kill me now?" Alistair asks taking a seat at his desk.

"Just the usual Alistair but you looked really bored listening to all of those requests I thought you might be in need of saving", Zevran laughs taking a seat in front of the king looking around the king's chamber to see if anything out of place.

"Thank you, if Arl Eamon makes me listen to another land dispute of see another princess I'm going to go for a late night stole to the deep roads", Alistair laughs back.

"Well listening to rich people whine comes with the job of being king", Zevran says leaning back in his chair. "You do need to marry Alistair Eamon is just trying to help."

"You know I can not. Mahariel is the only woman for me Zevran", he says opening one of his desks draws. From a draw his pulls a pressed rose from a book.

"Dear Alistair I know you miss her but she left because you need to marry", he pauses. "… a human woman. She knew the people of Ferelden would not accept her as their queen because she is Dalish."

Alistair slams his hands on his desk, "Why should it matter if she is Dalish! She help me save all of Thedas from the archdemon, she is more than worthy to be this lands queen."

"I know but the world isn't like that Alistair no matter how mush we wish it was", Zevran says getting up from his sit. "But in time you could make it that way if you wish."

Alistair calms himself and says, "I will so if she should ever returns I will have a kingdom ready to except an elven queen. Do you think she will ever return?"

Zevran heads towards the exit. "Anything is possible Alistair", Zevran replies as he closes the chamber door. Looking at one of the men following him Zevran asks, "Have you heard anything about Anora's whereabouts?

"We believe she has sought refuge in Orlais", the guard replies. "She is trying mass an army to retake Ferelden in her fathers name."

"By the Maker", he says under his breath. "How could is she to getting this army?

"She still has yet to meet with the Empress but we have been informed that the Empress of Orlais has been unwell as of late. With her surround by ill advisors Anora getting an army is emanate. Shall we inform the king?" he asks.

"No have Arl Eamon tell him, we have a grey warden to bring back", Zevran says as he walks down the corridors of the palace.

"What do mean?" the guard asks.

"If war with Anora and the Orlesian is emanate we will need a symbol of hope and The Warden Commander Mahariel is that symbol", Zevran replies to the guard.

"But we don't know where she has gone", the guard replies.

"You don't but I do", Zevran replies.

The Dales near the southern part of the Frostback Mountains

I open the flap of my modest tent to allow the warm summer air of the dales in. Since leaving Denerim five years ago I had returned to my root of my people the Dales. Returning to my clan since their return from Kirkwall I had found some semblance of peace. Thrusting myself in the studies of my people's magic I tried to forget my past as the Hero of Ferelden and the Warden. I was just Mahariel of the Dalish.

Stretching to the sky I hear the sound of horse hooves hitting the ground. I look up the closer the sound came to see who was coming. The closer the horse came I see a familiar face.

"Morrigan", I say as the horse stops in front of me.

"Warden", she replies looking down at me.

"Its just Mahariel here", I rely as I look up at her and the cloaked person in front of her. "What brings you here Morrigan I heard you were in Orlais."

"You are the Warden whether you are in Ferelden or the Dales, but have it as you wish", she say helping the small cloaked person off of the horse. Placing the small person on the ground Morrigan gets off her horse.

"Could this be, my son?" I think to myself looking at the cloaked person.

"It is time Mahariel", she says grabbing the small persons hands. They walk up to me hand in hand. "Your son is a natural, there is nothing more I need to teach him."

My heart leaps with joy as they stop in front of me. Releasing Morrigan's hand the hooded person removed his hood revealing a blond little boy with tiny elf ears and honey colored eyes. "Duncan?" I ask whisper.

The child smiles, "Mother!" He looks back at Morrigan looking for approval before running into my arms.

My eyes fill with tears as I look at my son. "You remember me?" I ask as he wipes the tears from my cheek with his small hands.

"Yes, I could see you in my dreams", he replies as I place him back upon the ground.

I look up towards Morrigan smiling from ear to ear. "I thought you needed to train him?" I ask as I walk over to her.

"I did, your magic and Alistair's makes him a natural, but move over Duncan could feel your loneliness", she answers. "Why did you not return to the capital after he was born?"

"Because I could not face him", I reply looking down at my son.

"I see", Morrigan replies but is interrupted by another person approaching.

"Mommy", my son calls to me as the person approaches.

I point to my tent and tell him to go inside. As the person stops he calls to me, "My beautiful Grey Warden I see the life of the Dales has made you as beautiful as ever."

The man stops giving me an Antivan smile that would make even the angriest Quinari melt. "Zevran", I rely as I hug my old friend.

"I see you are popular this morning Warden, Morrigan you are lovely yourself Orlais I see is treading you well", he smile.

"Zevran I see that not being killed by the Crows is treating you well as well I see", she smirks jokingly at the former assassin.

He laughs holding his sides, "I see time hasn't dulled your tongue Morrigan."

"Yours either assassins", she replies as she walks into my tent. "I see this conversation involves something not meant for my ears so I will leave you to it."

Alone Zevran and I take a walk into the forest. "Why are you here Zevran?" I ask coldly.

"The kingdom needs you Warden", he says as he turns to face me.

"Don't you mean he needs me", I reply walking past him.

He runs his finger through his long blond hair. "He doesn't know I am here", he replies running to catch up to me. Reaching me he grabs my arm. "It's Anora."

Upon hearing that name I stop in my tracks. "What do you mean it's Anora?" I ask. "She is locked up in Fort Draken."

"Someone loyal to Anora helped her escape", Zevran replies looking at the shocked look in my face. "She has sought asylum in Orlais. She is trying to build an army to retake Ferelden and place herself on the throne."

"By the nine spirits, didn't you try to stop her from getting that far west?" I ask pacing back and forth.

"We did but she escaped right after you left. I don't think Alistair cared if he lived or died after that point", he answers me as he stops me from pacing. Looking into my eyes I see he was telling the truth.

"He let her get away because of me", I reply looking down at the ground.

"War is coming to Ferelden and she need her Hero, please come back we need you" he says picking my chin up with his hand. "He needs you. Without Alistair on the throne Ferelden will return to a dark age and all will be subject to Anora's rage."

I look back towards my tent. I think of my son losing his father before his time to go down into the deep roads. I think of all the strides the elves of Ferelden had made under Alistair's reign. Zevran hands me a piece of me a flag with a griffon, which is the symbol of the Grey Warden's on it.

"It is time for Ferelden's Hero to return", he says as he holds the flag in my hands.

As the flag rests in my hands I feel the gravity of what this flag means. I reflect on what Duncan would have wanted me to do. Taking a breath I reply, "I'll return with you."

"Good to hear I'll let you pack…" he says as my son exit my tent. Zevran looks at me and smiles

"Mommy is he one of your friends?" he asks walking up to me.

"Yes he is. He has traveled all the way from, the Capital Ferelden. His name is…"

"Captain Zevran Arianai of the King of Ferelden's Royal Guard at your service", Zevran takes a deep bow before my son causing him to giggle. "It is a pleasure to meet you young Sire. And what shall I call you?"

"I am Duncan", my son replies as he returns a bow to Zevran.

"Well young Duncan I know your mother from her days as a might warrior of Ferelden", Zevran says getting down to the child's level smiling. "I need your mother to come back with me to aid her homeland once more."

Duncan looks up at me and asks, "Will I get to come with you?"

I smile, "Yes, Denerim has become a lovely city since the end of the blight. Now go back inside and gather your things from Morrigan for we shall travel before the sunset this day."

My son smile and runs to get his belongs.

"He looks just like Alistair Mahariel", he says as he watches my son run into my tent.

"Yes he does", I smile. "If I come with you I need to keep him secret from Alistair."

"He loves you he won't care, he'll just be glad you have returned to him", Zevran replies as he touches my shoulder.

Bursting from my tent little Duncan holds his bags in his hand with Morrigan following behind him holding my warden's armor in her hands.

"I'm ready", he says joyfully.

"I see", I reply to him as I walk over to him. "Will you be joining us to Denerim Morrigan?"

"Heavens no", she replies as she hands my warden's chest plate. "This is your journey not mines." I watch Morrigan kiss the top of Duncan's head before she climbs up on her horse.

"Will I see you again?" I ask handing her the reins. "I never really thanked you for what you did for me that night."

"You and Alistair saved us all by slaying the archdemon. There is no need for thanks. In reality I should be thanking you", she says with slight chuckle. "Good Luck Warden and may the old god's watch over you."

I watch her ride off into the distance wonder will I see her again. Zevran and Duncan look at me. "What are you two strong elves doing just standing there this tent isn't going to pack itself", I say as I start pulling up the spikes holding my home to the ground.

"Back to barking orders are we now Mahariel", Zevran laughs as he helps me fold up my bed linens.

"You know you misses me yelling at you", I laugh back.

"Maybe I just like strong women", he smile giving me a devilish smile.

I give him the evil eye as he blows me a kiss.

"You can not blame a man for trying since Alistair isn't here to take all of your affecting", he says walking over to me.

"What your king will do to you if he knew you were flirting with his Warden Commander. I wonder if a ball less Antivan Elf would still make a good captain of the guard", I reply tossing my tent cover at him.

He catches it laughing, "Warden it is good to have you back."

Hiya guys, hope you enjoy this chapter please reveiw if you like. Whats up next: Anora's in Orlais and the trumphant return to Denerim of the hero of Ferelden


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Castle Redcliff**

On the Road

Mounting my horse Tam I look back at what was once my home hesitating for a second. Thinking on the choices I made fear feels my eyes. I see Zevran rides up to me and say, "He'll be happy to see you."

I look down at my son smiling as his happy face looks back at me.

"Who will be happy to see you Momma?" he says petting my horse.

"An old friend", I tell him as my smile subsides.

"You know young prince your mother is a very good swordswomen for someone who is Dalish", Zevran says as he starts to ride ahead of us. As he rides past I stare at him nothing knowing whether to be angrier at him questioning my fighting skills or him calling my son young prince. "Nothing compared to the swords skills of an Antivan elf."

"Zevran you forget I do recall I saved you several times over with my Dalish blade skills", I say as I race up to him.

"Well I may have exaggerated a little bit", he says looking down at my son. "But that is the way of a good storyteller "Shall I regale you with how your mother faced down an evil nature spirit in the Brecilian Forest?"

"Yes please sire", my son answers. I watch my son's eyes light up as Zevran beings to weave a tale of our battle with Zathrian.

Just past the Frostback Mountains in Western Ferelden

As we ride into the wee hours of the morning making it past the southern most tip of the Frostback Mountains and finally entering Ferelden. My son fell fast asleep half way through Zevran's story. I smile thinking of how much he reminds me of Alistair.

"You love your little prince don't you", Zevran says looking at my sleeping son.

"I loved him from the moment I found out I was going to have him", I pause thinking about the dark ritual that Alistair and I did to create him. "I just wish Alistair could have been there through the pregnancy."

"He could have if you would have given him a choice", Zevran replies.

"Zevran you do not understand I had no choice", I reply trying not to rise my voice.

"Warden there is always a choice", Zevran says. "Do you think he cared that you were Dalish or that he would send his child away like Arl Eamon did him?"

"Zevran it was nothing like that. I left because I knew he would have never let our son go with Morrigan", I say fighting back tears. "I gave Morrigan my word that after Duncan was born she would take him. In return Alistair and I would not die after killing the archdemon."

"You made a deal with Morrigan?" he asks looking at my son.

I look down avoiding Zevran's gaze. "Yes", I say as I tear falls down my cheek. "I couldn't bear the thought of losing that stupid loveable human."

Zevran looks into my eyes he finally sees five years of pain hidden behind them. He takes my hand and says, "But when you left he died inside anyway Mahariel."

His words hit me in my chest and I found it hard to breath. I remember the Last night we spent together in Denerim's royal palace.

_"Mahariel I love you", Alistair says as he joins me looking out on his new kingdom._

_"I love too my king", I reply as I feel his hands around my body._

_He nibbles the tips of my ears, "I am no king in your presence my Dalish goddess, I am just your humble priest who only lives to warship your body." He pulls me close into his body kissing down my neck. I feel his warm breathe on my skin with each kiss. "Shall I shower my Dalish goddess with her do praise?"_

_I feel by body get weak as I turn around placing my hands on his chest. Looking down at the contrast in our skin I feel his heart rate increase. I kiss his chest answering, "Your goddess would like that very much."_

_He laughs before his kissing my lips._

Lost in a dream I feel my son squirm against my body. "Mommy are we there yet?" he asks wiping the sleep from his eyes.

"Little prince", Zevran says but I cut him off.

"No we are not there yet Duncan. We still have at least 3 more days", I answer looking up at the hills in front of us.

"You know we are not too far from Castle Redcliff, I think we could use a good nights sleep in a proper bed Warden and start fresh in the morning", Zevran says taking a big yawn.

I look at Zevran puzzled that he would suggest of all places Redcliff for us to rest. "Zevran, I don't think it would be wise. Arl Eamon might be home and you know his wife isn't too fond of elves", I rely as I fight sleep myself.

"Well good thing I have a contingent of Grey Warden's waiting for us there", he says with a sleepy smirk. "I don't think even the Arlessa has the guts to turn out the Hero of Ferelden."

Looking at Duncan I can't find it in my heart to make him ride any longer. "Alright but for the love of the Maker do not call him little prince in front of her. Maker knows what she'll tell all of ladies in Ferelden about it if you do" I say pointing my finger in his face.

"I would never dream of it Warden", he smirks as I cover my son's ears. "It's not like he doesn't look exactly like our dear King Alistair with elvish ears."

I crack a smile knowing what he said his true. "Spirits help me", I say under my breath as we ride toward the Castle Redcliff.

Castle Redcliff

As the dawn approaches we reach the grand gate of Castle Redcliff. Looking up I see the guards signal to open the gate. I cover my now sleeping son up as we ride inside the castle gates. Entering inside I see Bann Teagan and my former second in command Nathaniel Howe waiting at the steps of the castle's front entrance.

"Sire Mahariel aren't you a sight for sore eyes", Bann Teagan says greeting us into his brothers home. "We are glad to welcome back the Hero of Ferelden onto to Redcliff soil."

"Warden Commander, welcome back", Howe salutes as he steps up to my horse. "And to you as well Tam."

My Tam whinnies as Howe touches the top of his head.

"It is good to be back at Redcliff Teagan", I say with a smile. "I am glad to see it has returned to its former glory."

"King Alistair has started a massive rebuilding project to repair the damage done by the Blight", Teagan replies walking down the steps.

I smile at the fact Alistair has become a great king like his father Maric. "I am sure it is all to do with yours and Eamon's guidance", I say.

"Well don't tell him that", Teagan laughs. "Please come inside and rest. I know traveling across the Frostback can be a trying task."

"We welcome your hospitality" Zevran says getting down from his horse. "Is the Arlessa in by chance?"

"She is resting but..." Teagan says as the Arlessa Isolde comes up behind him.

"What is the meaning of this? First my home is bombarded by Howe and his Grey Wardens, now more unwanted guests", she shouts causing my son to wake up.

As he moves under my cloak it sides off his head revealing his face to all around.

I see the Arless's eye widen as she sees a blond elf with honey eyes.

"I know Alistair was just like his man whore of a father King Maric!" she shouts as she shifts to Orlesian. "_See Teagan the bastard has a bastard of his own, more over it is an evlish one."_

"Isode hold your tongue, you are frighten the boy", Teagan says placing himself between my son and the Arlessa.

"That isn't a boy but an elvish bastard born of a Dalish whore!" she screams pointing to me.

My son looks at me. "Mother did I do something to anger the mean lady?" he asks as I pass him to Zevran. I dismount my horse and get down to my son's level.

"You have traveled to many places haven't you little one?" I ask standing back to my full height. "So you know some humans do not care for elves especially the Dalish. I say patting his head trying to comfort him while I stare at Isode with fire in my eyes.

Teagan grabs Isode's arm sending her back into the house

"I apologize to both of you for the Lady Isode's rudeness", Teagan says with a smile. "You know not all humans are blinded by hate. Take our King Alistair he is quiet fond of elves and fights daily for equality for all in Ferelden. I am Bann Teagan I am the brother of the lord of this castle and advisor to the king."

I reach behind me, "Tell the nice sire you name little one", I say holding his hand as we walk up the steps.

"Duncan", my son says peeping from behind me. "You help the king? I have never met a king before. Does he fight dragons like the Zevran said?"

"So full of questions young Duncan", he says with a smile. "I am sure you must be in need of a hot meal and a warm bed afterwards I will tell of the mighty King Alistair and the Hero of Ferelden." He signals to one of the maids. "This is Anna she will take you to the kitchen and give you bowl of hot stew."

Duncan looks up at me. I smile and nod as he runs inside the castle.

Watching my son run away with Anna I follow Teagan, Howe and Zevran inside. Once inside Teagan stands in front of me and give me a big hug.

"Mahariel it is truly good to see you", she says releasing me. "And you have a son I see. He is the spitting image of Alistair at that age, always wanting to know everything about everything."

I stand in shock at Teagan's warm greeting. "You are not angry?" I ask.

"Eamon and I figured that something like this might have been the reason for you leaving so suddenly" he replies walking over to the large hearth of the grand hall.

I join him by the fire. "How is he really Teagan?" I ask watching the flames dance before us.

"He hides his pain well as he does his kingly duties but I worry about him. He has become careless wondering off at night walking around Denerim. It is as if he is begging for Anora to kill him", Teagan replies poking the fire. "He needs you Mahariel."

I think to myself it is I that need him. "When I get to Denerim I will straighten this out before things get too out of control with Anora", I say looking at Howe.

"I pray you do because Ferelden has just started to recover what was lost in the Blight. The people of this land can not afford another war so soon", Teagan replies as he lead me to my chambers.

Opening my door I find my son already passed out on my bed.

"Good night Mahariel", Teagan says.

"We shall be gone by this evening. I do not wish to anger the Arlessa anymore than I already have", I reply as I close the door. "Night Teagan."

Several moments go by before I hear a knock on the door.

"Warden", Nathaniel Howe says softly through the door.

"Enter", I reply back as I finish preparing for bed.

Howe slowly opens the door and looks at my son resting peacefully. He walks past me and sits next to my bed.

"You should have told me", he says running his fingers through Duncan's blond hair.

"What would I have said?" I ask looking at Howe.

He chuckles but turns silent, "Warden's can't have children."

I look way from him. "Nathaniel", I say.

"Zevran saw Morrigan and you speak the night before the battle with the archdemon", he says walking over to me. "What did that witch offer you?"

I touch his shoulder and ask him, "Do you know how the Grey Warden's kill an archdemon?"

"With a blade", he replies looking puzzled at my question.

"No", I reply walking over to my son. "It takes a Warden sacrificing their lives in order to contain the archdemon's spirit."

Howe's mouth opens wide. "I didn't know."

"Neither did Alistair or I before Riordan came", I kiss my son's forehead. "If I didn't take Morrigan's up on her offer you would not have a king worthy of the people of Ferelden."

"How was this possible?" Nathaniel asks.

"As Alistair and I slew the demon Duncan in my womb absorbed the tainted god's spirit", I reply.

"Is he tainted as well?" he asks taking a step back.

"No, he purified it somehow", I reply yawning. "He is how the old god used to be... pure."

"I see. Will you tell Alistair, about the child?" he asks as he prepares to leave me.

"In time Nathaniel, but I will need you to keep it secret when we return to Denerim", I say joining him at the entrance to my room.

"Mahariel" he says looking into my eyes with longing. "You have my word."

"Thank you", I reply getting onto my tiptoes to kiss his cheek. "Good night Howe."

"Pleasant dreams Warden Commander", he replies closing my door behind him.

Crawling into bed next to my son, I dream of honey eyes and red roses.

Hiya guys, I hope you enjoyed this chapter so let me know what you think :) What's up next: Anora and her army and the Warden grand entrance in to Denerim. I wonder how Alistair will take the return of his Dalish Rose? Stay tuned :)


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: The Road to Denerim **

Castle Redcliff

I feel the warm sun hitting my face causing me to pull the covers over my head.

"Mommy its time to wake up", I hear Duncan call. "They have cheese."

"Five more minutes little one, mommy is tired", I reply turning away from the sound.

Suddenly I hear tiny footsteps hitting the cold stone floor running towards me.

"WAKE UP!" Duncan says as he jumps onto my beds.

Feeling him land on my back and crawl up to my face. Slowly he tugs on my covers that I am holding over my head.

"Please", he says smiling from ear to ear.

I sigh as I uncover myself and am met by his sweet face.

"You had me up when you said they had cheese", I say as I get up out of bed.

"You like cheese too mommy?" he asks wide eyed.

"A friend got me hooked on the stuff many years ago", I reply as I call for a maid. "Do you like cheese Duncan?"

"I LOVE IT", he replies with joy. "Morrigan says that I get my love of cheese from my father. Do I?"

I stand in silence at the question. "Maybe Duncan..."

Thankfully at that very moment a maid comes to my door holding a bucket of hot water.

"For your bath my lady", the maid replies as she enter me room. "Shall I put it in the tub?"

"Yes please", I reply as Zevran stands in the doorway.

"Good morning young Prince", Zevran says to my chagrin as he smiles at Duncan. "Let us go down to the stables with your mother readies herself for breakfast."

Duncan looks at me smiling, "Can I?"

I nod as he runs out of my room to Zevran's side.

"Will you tell me another story?" he asks looking up a Zevran.

"Of Course young prince", he replies as they walk down the hall. "What would you like to hear?"

"Do you know of my father?" he asks.

I cringe at my son's question as I hear Zevran and him head down the hall.

"Please let Zevran keep his mouth shut", I say to as I get into the tub of warm water.

Stepping into the tub my mind being to beings to warned

_The Campsite_

_ Laying by the warmth of the camp fire Alistair and I sit huddled together underneath his warm blanket. _

_ "Mmmm stop it Alistair the others will see", I say as he beings to nibble on my ear. "They might think you were lying about being raised in the Chantry."_

_ "The Chantry my ladies?" he asks as I feel his hot breathe on my ears. "You seem to have forgotten I was raised by a pack of wild mabari. If I stopped I would lose my mabari dominance over my pry."_

_"Oh are you now", I reply as I stop just shy of kissing his lips. Annoyed that I had stopped inches from his lips he growls at me making me shiver. "Will since you were raised by wild mabari I think you need a bath. You are starting to smell like Titus."_

_ "Hey, I don't smell like your dog!" he laughs as I look around make sure everyone was in there tents. "I smell like the rose soap Wynne."_

_ Laughing at Alistair's puzzled face I get up and head towards the tiny stream a short distance behind us. _

_ "Hey?!" he says as I vanish into the woods._

_ Out of site I reply, "Are you coming or shall I bathe alone?"_

_ Leaping up to his feet he comes running to join me._

_ "Coming Mahariel", he says loudly but I shh him. "Sorry... coming."_

The Hallways of Redcliff

"Yes I did", Zevran replies smiling down to Duncan. "He was a brave man."

"Will you tell me of him?" Duncan asks.

"Hmm how about a tale of a young beautiful elf and her noble human prince", Zevran replies as they reach the stables.

_"Long ago there lived a beautiful Dalish Elf who lived in the Brecilian Forest. One day she and a friend found some evil Darkspawn in a old abandon cave. Sadly she and her friend were attacked by the Darkspawn but only she survived thanks to a mighty Grey Warden's. _

_For the Warden who saved her life he asked one thing for her to join the Warden's and help defeat the evil that had killed her friend. Upon ageing to join the ranks of the mighty Grey Warden's she made her way to the great city of Ostagar. Where she meet the king and a fellow Warden..."_

"The noble human?" Duncan asks as he petted Zevran's black horse.

"Yes she meet the noble prince", Zevran replies as he continues his story.

"What did he look like? Was he handsome and brave? Did he wield a mighty blade..." Duncan asks until Zevran cuts him off.

"All shall be answered young prince, just wait", he says continuing his tale.

_"As I was saying the noble prince was handsome and very brave with golden hair and green eyes. Once she joined the order a battle with the evil Darkspawn was at hand. She and the noble prince were charged to light a beckon to aid in the battle..."_

As I hear Zevran begin to speak of the Battle of Ostagar the both see me standing in the doorway of the stables standing wearing my warden's arm.

"Please don't stop on my account but I do believe cheese and fruit are calling our name", I say fake smiling at Zevran.

"Mommy what are you wearing?" my son asks.

"That my young prince is the armor worn by the brave Grey Wardens", Zevran replies with a smile. "It is good to see you back in them Warden Commander."

"Its good to back in them", I reply. "Now who's up for breakfast?"

"But we were in the middle of the story?" Duncan asks his face saddened by my presence stopping Zevran's story.

"We shall continue the story at another time young prince" he replies to my son. "We still have a long journey ahead but now to breakfast!"

The dinning hall

Entering the dining hall we are met with the smell of hot bread and fresh fruit and Ban Teagan's welcoming face.

Avoiding Zevran's gaze I try to make pleasantries with Ban Teagan.

"I must thank you again for allowing us to rest here", I say with a smile.

"It is nothing Warden", he replies as Nathaniel Howe enters the room.

"Good morning Teagan, Warden Commander, Duncan", Nathaniel says bowing his head. "The troops are ready to go ma'am."

"Greetings Howe", I reply. "Good, as soon as we are finished here we shall move out."

Bowing once more Nathaniel turns and head out of the room.

Returning to our meal my son asks a question, "What is Denerim like?"

"It is a city filled with the best bars and brothels this side of Antiva City", Zevran replies as he gets up from the table.

"What Zevran meant to say was it is a city of mighty walls of white stone and a bazaar filled with marvelous things from all over Thedas", Teagan replies as my son's face lights up.

"When we get there I will take you to the Wonders of Thedas", I reply as give my son a big hug after run runs over to my side. "It is a shop filled with amazing magic things."

"Wow", he replies as we extra the dining hall. "Will you be coming with us Sire Teagan?"

"Sadly no Sire Duncan", he replies patting my son on the head. "I have something to handle hear at Castle Redcliff, but you will meet my brother Arl Eamon. He will be glad to meet you."

Waving goodbye to Teagan I watch my son head up to our room.

Looking back at Teagan I smile and say, "Thank you again for keeping the Arlessa away from us this morning. I don't think I could handle another one of her assaults."

"She is just a little messed up about her son going to the Tower of Magi, but she shouldn't have attack your son like that", Teagan says as he walks up to me.

"I guess she still thinks so little of us elves even when an elf saved everyone's lives including hers", I reply with a smirk.

"Changing peoples perception takes time but Alistair has made great strides with the Elves of Ferelden. You would have been proud of him as he torn down the Alienage", he says.

"I knew I made the right choice at the Landsmeet when I choose him to be king", I reply getting up from the table.

"Would you like me to send word ahead to Alistair that the Hero of Ferelden is returning?" Teagan asks as he walks over to my side.

"No", I reply.

"Not even about the boy?" he asks touching my shoulder.

"I don't think that is something to be send via ravens", I reply as he extends his arm to me. "I think it is something that needs to be said face to face."

"He has missed you Mahariel", Teagan says as we both leave the dining hall.

"I have missed him too", I reply as we walk down the hall arm in arm.

"Hopeful with you back in Denerim you will help lift his spirits and your own", Teagan replies as we reach my room. "When you were together here I had never seen him so at peace with himself. I miss seeing that."

"I miss seeing that more than you will ever know", I reply as I hear a crashing sound coming from my room.

Looking into my room I notice a book in the doorway: _Elven Lore. _Picking the book off of the floor I see Duncan standing in the middle of the room holding something in his tiny hands.

"_How_ _could something so beautiful exist in a place with so much despair..."_ Duncan says as I walk over to him.

Making my way to the front of him I see he is holding a flattened rose.

_"...in a lot of way it made me think of you..."_

Getting down to his level I call out to my son as he stares off into the wall. "Duncan honey", I say as I take to rose from his hand placing it back in the book.

Looking at his tiny face I see his eyes turn from black back to there normal green

hue.

"Mommy, what happened?" he asks as he comes out of the haze.

I reach for my son and pull him close. "It will be ok honey."

"I saw you talking to a man. He gave you that rose", Duncan says as he point to the book.

"Yes a man did give me a rose, but that was many years ago", I say as I pick him up in my arms.

Turning to exit my room I ask Teagan to bring our sacks down to the horses. Hold my son as we walk down the hall I see the Arlessa staring us down as we pass her by.

"Whore, I hope Alistair throws you and your bastard son out as soon as you set foot into Denerim", she says as I walk past her. "AN ELF WILL NEVER BE THE QUEEN OF FERELDEN!"

Quickly I cover my son's ear but it was too late.

"What does bastard mean?" he asks as he wraps his arms tighter around my neck.

"Nothing little one, she is just angry", I reply as I kiss his cheek. "Sometimes adults say things out of anger that they don't mean. That was one of those times."

As we get farther and farther from the Arlessa I hear my son being to cry. Feeling his tiny tears fall on my neck I feel my heart break. He shouldn't have to put up with such hatred.

Making my way back to entrance of the castle I find Zevran and Nathaniel waiting for us.

Zevran look at my son's sad face as we exit the castles front door. Riding up to me he lifts Duncan onto his horse.

"How about you ride with me and I will finish telling you the story", Zevran says with a smile as Howe looks concerned at me.

Looking back a Howe I smile faintly and mouth to them that I am fine. Hoping onto Tam I wave one last time at Ban Teagan before we head onwards to Denerim.

On the Imperial Highway

Riding into the distance we watch as Castle Redcliff beings to fade into the highland mist. Riding ahead of the group I look back to find Zevran talking to my son.

"Now where did I leave off in our story young prince?" Zevran asks.

"The beckon", Duncan says as he perks up.

"Ah the beckon", Zevran replies as he begins to continue his story.

_...Reaching the tower they were swarmed by the Darkspawns. Knowing the importance of their tasks they fight their way up to the top of the tower. Reaching the top they light the beckon but the aid did not come. _

_ Alone and surrounded by the Darkspawn they fight until the witch of the Wilds came to their rescue. _

"A witch?" Duncan says wide eyed.

"Yes a very powerful one", Zevran replies.

_After the witch rescued the heroes she brought them to her home and mended their wounds. Once they had been healed she sent them on their way to unite the people of the land against the powerful Archdemon. _

_ As they crossed the land they brought all of the people together: The elves, the dwarves, the mages, and the humans. Not only did they bring other others together they themselves. _

_ Their love was so pure and so innocent that in the end it would slew the mighty Archdemon..._

While Zevran spoke to my son Nathaniel rides up beside me.

"Mahariel, you need to relax", he says touching my reigns.

"Howe how can I?" I ask looking over at him. "I left him in the middle of the night. I bore him a son. I..."

"Did what you had to do", he replies. "I have seen the witch Morrigan I wouldn't want to break my word to a woman like that."

"I could have said no that night she offered me a way out of dying", I reply.

"And if you did both you and Alistair would be die and Anora would be queen", he replies looking onto my eyes. "We both know that would have been a horribly thing for this country."

"I know", I sigh. "But what if he isn't happy to see me?"

Nathaniel laughs, "Mahariel he will probably run up to you and kiss you in front of the whole city of Denerim."

I laugh slightly, "Yeah, he probably would."

Looking backwards once more to my son we ride onward into the night.

The outskirts of Denerim

Riding through the night into the early morning the City of Denerim appears over the horizon. Seeing the glimmering white stones of Denerim makes my heart leap.

Looking over to Nathaniel I say, "It is good to be home."

As the city comes into view I hear Zevran come up beside me and Nathaniel.

"You see those mighty walls young prince in the distance", Zevran says looking down at my son. That is the capital city of Ferelden Denerim."

I smile as my son becomes enamored by the glimmering city.

"It's so huge", my son says as we move closer to the city gates.

The closer we march I signal to my troops to play the trumpets. As the trumpet sound I feel my hear race.

Looking over to Nathaniel I hear him say, "I think it is time for the Hero of Ferelden to make her presence know."

"Don't worry about Duncan", Zevran says pulling a hood over my son's head. "I will take him into the city through the underground tunnels to a home at Arl Eamon has set up for you."

"Can't I go with you?" he asks peeping through his hood.

"I have to do some grown up things but afterwards I will take you to the best restaurant in all of Ferelden for dinner", I say rubbing the top of his head. "I won't be long, I promise."

Gaze at my son I nod to Zevran to take him off through the back gate. Watching my son ride off with Zevran I hear Nathaniel say, "Are you ready Warden Commander?"

Letting big grin take over my face I hit Tam's side signaling to him to gallop faster. Breathing deeply I call upon the spirit of the wind, "Spirits of the winds allow my voice to ring out over the land so he will hear my call."

The fast my beloved horse runs I let out a loud Dalish war cry the shakes the ground around the city.

From the top of the gate I hear a guard yell, "THE HERO HAS RETURNED, THE HERO HAS RETURNED OPEN THE GATE!"

Riding through the gate I find a mass of people running to the streets. Smile as I see all of the people who have come up into the street just to see me. My ears are filled with the voices of cheering people which melts my heart.

"See I told you", Nathaniel says with a huge smirk on his face.

The palace of Denerim

Sitting in his chambers Alistair hears the trumpets of the Grey Warden's.

"The people are extra excited today", Alistair says to his uncle who was standing looking out of the window. "I see the ladies must be fawning over their returning hero Nathaniel Howe."

As Eamon looks out the wind he sees a crowd making its way to the Palace shouting, "THE HERO HAS RETURNED, CHEERS FOR HERO OF FERELDEN!"

Looking up for his desk Alistair hears a voice he has longed to hear. Jumping up from his seat he heads towards the window whispering, "Mahariel."

"I don't think they are shouting for Nathaniel", Eamon replies as he notices a familiar white haired elf in the mist of the crowd.

Reaching the window he looks down to find his Dalish elf appearing the palace.

"Eamon she has return!" he shouts as he rushes from his chambers down the entrance of the palace.

Rushing past people he makes his way to the woman he loves.

The High Street, near the palace

Entering the city from behind Zevran makes his way to the warden's new home. Riding up to the front door he can hear the commotion the warden was causing in the distance.

"Are all those people making noise because mommy is here?" Duncan asks as he gets down from Zevran's horse.

"Yes young prince", he replies s he lead Duncan into the house. "Would you like to see the king?"

Nodding with glee Duncan follows Zevran up several flights of stairs to upper levels. Reaching the top floor Zevran leads him to a window in the back of the home. From this window Duncan could see a massive building towering to the heavens.

Pointing to the building Zevran says, "That is the palace. And down there is your mother.

Smiling from the window he waves down to his mother who seems to be fixated on a blond man in red robes standing in the entrance of the palace.

Moving his finger to blond man Zevran replies, "You see the man in the red with the beard? That my young prince is King Alistair."

The entrance to the Palace

Standing in the entry way of my palace I try and catch my breath. "Are you alright your majesty?" asks a foreign nobleman as I look at the white haired elf approaching the steps of the palace.

"That my good nobleman is the Hero of Ferelden", I reply as I watch my beloved get down fro her horse.

Staring at her beautiful face I fight the urge to run up to her and take her in my arms. The closer she gets the pull to take her in my arms becomes almost something I can not bare. I watch her elegant beauty bow before me kneeling.

"Greeting your majesty", she says to me as she gets up never removing her eye from mine.

"Welcome home Warden", I say nodding my head in respect to this lands hero. "The people of Ferelden are glad to welcome it her home."

"It is good t be home", she replies.

Taking her hand in mine I lift it over my head and shout, "IT IS A NEW DAY FOR OUR SAVIOR HAS RETURNED."


	5. Preview Chapter 4

Hiya guys, Welcome back to Thedas :) Sorry for taking so long but i need to see where i wanted my story to go. Now with a direction... a cool one lets get back to work... Mahariel has returned to Denerim with her son Duncan to a roaring crowd. Longing for some private time with her son she plans a trip to the Alienage to enjoy a nice meal with her son, but something goes terribly wrong when a familiar face plots against the King and his Warden Commander.

The Palace of Denerim, Ferelden

Feeling Alistair hand in mine once more makes my heart flutter. The sound of the roaring crowd is drowned out as I watch his eyes meet mine.

"Welcome home Warden" I hear a voice behind me.

The sound of the voice pulls me back to reality causing me to release Alistair's hand. Turning around I see Arl Eamon's smiling face.

"Arl Eamon", I say with a bow.

"No need to be so formal Mahariel", he replies as he takes my hand. "It is I who should be bowing to you Warden."

Shaking my hands he pulls me into a hug.

"It is good to be home Eamon", I reply as I sense Alistair's burning gaze on my back.

"We have missed you..." Eamon replies as I continue to wave to the crowd.

"... More than you will even know", Alistair replies finishing the Arl's sentence.

Hearing the passion and desire in his voice makes I try to avoid his gaze. Scanning the boisterous crowd I hear them chanting. The people were everywhere: on the streets hanging, out of windows and over the towering walls. Looking to the heavens I absorb the cheers of the crowd until I see a smiling face staring down at me.

Seeing Duncan's face looking down at me fills me with such pride.

I watch him mouth, _"Hi Ma."_

I mouth back, _"I love you."_

Smiling at my son I feel a hand on the small of my back. Quickly turning around

to see Alistair look up to the roof where our son was standing.

"Maker persevere us" I whisper under my breath as I pray Alistair didn't see him.

"Mahariel what are you staring at?" he asks as the crowd roars.

Look back to the roof I see Duncan was gone.

"Nothing your highness", I reply breathing a sigh of relief.

Leaning into my ears he whispers, "You know you are the only person under the Maker's sun who doesn't have to call me that."

_"Long live King Alistair!"_

_ "Long Live The Warden!"_

_ "Andraste Bless Ferelden!"_

Lifting his hands Alistair causes the crowd to go silent.

"People of Ferelden today is a day of celebration! Tonight we shall have a celebration in honor of the return of our hero!"

Panic fills my face. I promised Duncan personal time with me tonight. Out of the corner of my eyes I see the Arl walking up besides Alistair.

"Alistair", Arl Eamon says in his nephew's ears. "Why not hold a proper celebration in three nights. Don't you think the Warden needs sometime to rest from her long journey?"

"Oh yeah, how considerate of me", Alistair replies hissing slightly. "Ok guys I take that back what I just said. We shall hold the celebrations in three days."

The crowd chuckles at him, they love him.

"The Warden must be very tired from her journey", he replies smiling. "We can't through a proper Ferelden party when the guest of honor is too tired to celebrate!"

The crowd burst in to laughter.

"So All are welcome to the palace in three days", he says to the crowd. "And be ready to feast and be marry."


End file.
